L'arbre de Noël en Plastique
by JaeMin-Mi
Summary: Une Journée en compagnie des TVXQ/THSK/Dong Bang Shin Ki.  Soulmate couple, JaeChun, YooJae, JunSu, Chang Min YunHo.


**L'arbre de Noel (en Plastique) .Part1**

_« Allez! Dépêchez-vous de mettre cette fichue guirlande! On va pas y passer la nuit! »_  
>Exténuer, YooCheon se laissa tomber sur le divan, le lourd carton contenant les décorations sur les genoux.<br>Voilà trois heures que les TVXQ s'affairaient à décorer un grotesque sapin en plastique d'un mètre quarante à peu près placé sur une table basse dans un coin du grand salon . Les demandes successives et incessantes des deux enfants du groupe avait fait céder YunHo qui était parti prestement le matin même s'acquérir d'un modèle basique dans le premier magasin spécialisé .  
>Après dix minutes à s'activer gaiement autour de l'arbre de Noël , Junsu et ChangMin avaient décrétés que ce n'était finalement pas aussi intéressant que le laissait croire les pubs à la télé et étaient partis rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, d'un pas lent , le menton levé, un air dédaigneux peint sur leur figure.<br>ChangMin moins rapide que Junsu, c'était pris de la part du leader une bonne claque derrière la tête quand d'un revers de main il l'avait congédié , l'écartant de son chemin. Une nouvelle fois il s'était emporté dans le jeu que lui et le petit fan de foot affectionnaient le plus _« on fait tout comme les grands dans les séries américaines »_  
>Mais malheureusement pour le magnae il n'était pas Sue Ellen et YunHo encore moins Bobby.<br>Jaejoong en bonne mère, était allé rassurer le petit garçon de 22ans, prostré derrière le lampadaire qui ne le dissimulait aucunement aux yeux des autres membres restés dans la pièce, et par la suite était allé lui préparer un bon petit chocolat.  
>L'androgyne, par on ne sait quel stratagème avait même réussi à faire s'excuser YunHo auprès du plus jeune qui rétorqua froidement aux paroles de son leader quelque peu confus.<br>_- On ne s'excuse pas soi-même_ »  
>YunHo piqué au vif avait poursuivi le frêle garçon dans tout l'appartement lui assenant de violent coup de chaussons quand l'occasion se présentait.<br>JaeJoong souriait , amusé de voir ses amis si gais à quelques jours du réveillon, totalement inconscients des risques qu'ils encouraient à traverser les pièces de long en large en chaussettes, slalomant entre les bouts de verres des boules de noël cassées, à sauter sur les canapés recouverts de câble et autres guirlandes lumineuses mises volontairement à l'écart du reste, ayant été déclarées comme « trop moche » par Junsu lors de la pré-sélection des décorations .  
>YooCheon , toujours avachi dans le sofa, déposa le carton à côté de lui, posant l'un de ses bras dessus, glissant ses doigts dans son contenu, faisant teinter les sphères de verre colorées les unes contre les autres.<br>Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres, quand un petit ange en porcelaine glissa dans sa paume , précieusement caché au fond du carton, échappant ainsi aux mains brutales et joueuses du bébé du groupe.  
>YooCheon le fixa , le faisant tourner doucement entre ses doigts osseux, un sourire niais étirant ses lèvres.<br>JaeJoong inquiet du soudain silence retourna dans le salon, son regard se posant directement sur l'occupant du sofa.  
>Il s'avança vers lui, étonné de le trouver si silencieux , sachant qu'il ne l'était pas, toujours prêt à faire le zouave encore plus lorsque les fêtes de fin d'années approchaient.<br>L'androgyne prit place discrètement à ses côtés, posant distraitement son menton sur l'épaule du plus jeune, dirigeant son regard vers ce qui semblait intriguer ce dernier.  
>Le même rictus étira ses lèvres, et il se permit d' enlacer ses doigts à ceux de la main libre de YooCheon, déposant timidement un baiser sur sa joue fraiche.<br>_-Je l'avais caché pour pas que le petit démon puisse tomber dessus »_ expliqua-t-il, tout en ramenant l'une de ses jambes sous ses fesses.  
><em>-pourquoi<em>? Osa micky, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation .  
>JaeJoong avança cette fois plus assurément son visage, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre la tempe de YooCheon , fermant les yeux;<br>_-Parce que tu me l'avais offert pour me dire que tu m'aimais »_  
>Son souffle chaud caressa délicieusement l'oreille de Micky qui frissonna légèrement . Il resserra ses doigts autour du petit objet, ses yeux toujours perdus dans un océan de souvenirs. Micky souvent, à trop penser , s'enfermait dans son monde, ressassant tous les bons moments qu'il avait pu vivre depuis la formation du groupe.<br>Et Jaejoong , à force de le côtoyer pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avait appris à déchiffrer toutes ces choses étranges qui caractérisait si bien la personnalité de l'homme qu'il aimait.  
>Sa main opaline passa doucement dans les cheveux noirs du plus jeune, caressa amoureusement sa joue, avant que du bout des doigts il ne redessine les traits fins de sa mâchoire .<br>YooCheon tourna lentement son visage vers le sien, plongeant son regard noir et légèrement embué dans celui amoureux et rêveur de l'androgyne.  
>JaeJoong se mordit la lèvre inférieure , il détestait voir son aimé pleurer, encore plus quand il n'avait aucune raison à cela. Il avança lentement son visage , gardant deux doigts sous le menton de Micky , fixant avec envie sa bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses.<br>Il y déposa un doux baiser, avant de reculer légèrement son visage, mais restant assez proche pour que le plus jeune puisse sentir son souffle chaud lui caressait les lèvres .  
><em>« je t'aime yoocheon »<em>  
>Un rire moqueur se fit entendre au moment où l'autre s'apprêtait à répondre ,les fit sursauter et s'éloigner légèrement .<br>JunSu, déjà en pyjama, enfaite il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller _« c'est les vacances voyons! »_ avait-il simplement répondu au regard interrogateur de Jaejoong quand il s'était levé à quatorze heures de l'après-midi ce jour-là, était debout dans l'encadrement sans porte , donnant au corridor qui desservait les chambres et les autres pièces de la maison.  
>Une peluche bâtant le sol de sa patte à moitié arrachée serrée étroitement dans l'une de ses mains, appliquant l'autre contre sa bouche étouffant son rire d'enfant si caractéristique .<br>_-Y'a des hôtels pour ça! »_ ajouta-t-il avant de courir dans la cuisine se servir un verre de lait primordial selon lui à sa croissance.  
>JaeJoong se retenu de rire, mordant sa lèvres inférieure , n'osant pas fixer son petit ami à côté de lui, qu'il sentait crispé vu la pression que subissait ses doigts entre les siens.<br>Il se redressa brusquement , surprenant le brun, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, faisant bien attention à ne pas fermer la porte derrière lui.  
>YooChun, toujours assit, fixer tantôt l'entrebâillement qui laissait voir clairement le lit dans lequel l'androgyne s'était glissé après avoir consciencieusement retiré ses vêtements, tantôt le petit ange toujours logé au creux de sa main.<br>Pesant le pour et le contre pendant un millième de seconde, il se redressa et accrocha l'angelot à l'une des branches du sapin, remerciant muettement ce saint objet made in china de lui avoir apporté un tel bonheur.  
>Il ne s'attarda pas plus et partit rejoindre son petit ami, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.<br>ChangMin et YunHo, refirent leur entrée dans le salon, débrayés, les cheveux en batailles et les joues rosies par l'effort fournit dans leur cavalcade .  
><em>-bah ils sont passés où?<br>-ch'ais pas, j'men fou, j'ai faim »_  
>Un énième coup porté à l'arrière de son crâne le fit geindre mais ChangMin ne répliqua pas , trop fatigué il se dirigea dans la cuisine, oubliant YunHo dans le séjour, qui était bien décidé à découvrir où se cachaient les deux autres, ayant entendu le rire de Junsu à la vue de Changmin il savait où ce dernier se trouvait,.<br>Un bruit dans le couloir adjacent, le fit sursauter, à pas de loup il s'y aventura se prenant à présent pour un agent secret il se plaqua durement contre le mur, manquant de briser le cadre recouvrant l'un de leur nombreux prix .  
>Plusieurs plaintes étouffées se firent entendre, pris dans l'action il courue et s'arrêta devant la porte qu'il désigna comme étant celle qui dissimulait tous ces sons étranges.<br>Doucement il posa son oreille contre le bois , plaquant ses deux grandes mains contre le mur de chaque cotés.  
>De légers sons peu distincts,, puis des mots plus clairs, des bruits étranges suivit de gémissements francs arrivèrent successivement aux oreilles du leader, qui rougit violemment avant de détaler comme un lapin , jusqu'à la cuisine rejoindre ses amis autour du plan de travail, picorant distraitement dans l'assiette pleine de gaufres du magnae, les yeux dans le vide , le teint blafard .<br>Junsu reposa distraitement son verre dans levier, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, sortant en toute hâte , tapant ses pieds nus sur la moquette grise du salon. Voyant que la pièce était vide il se mit à sauter sur le sofa, faisant rebondir les coussins .  
>D'un violent coup de pied, il envoya voler le traversin dans le sapin, le faisant vaciller dangereusement . Plusieurs décorations tombèrent , s'écrasant durement contre le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux .<br>JunSu , sentant qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il allait se faire gronder , s'enfuit en courant, manquant plusieurs fois de se couper sur les morceaux de verre. La porte de sa chambre claqua violement , faisant trembler les autres.  
>JaeJoong sursauta, se redressa difficilement, s'extirpant de l'étouffante emprise des bras de Yoocheon, encore endormi .<br>L'androgyne attrapa un boxer propre et un jean, qu'il enfila à toute hâte avant de sortir de la chambre , voir ce qui s'était passé. Il traversa rapidement le couloir et pénétra dans le salon, à la vue des décorations renversées, et des petits bouts de verre éparpillés partout son cœur s'arrêta de battre, au milieu des débris il reconnue la petite auréole doré de l'ange que lui avait offert YooCheon , il se jeta à genoux au sol, serrant fermement les petits bouts de porcelaine entre ses doigts, les mains jointes et tremblantes contre son cœur.  
>Ses larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes , dévalant ses joues, égratignant ses pommettes précédemment baisées par les lèvres amoureuses de Micky.<br>Ses sanglots sortir Yoo cheon de son sommeil réparateur, légèrement endormi, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que les pleurs était ceux de l'androgyne . Quand son nom fut prononcé avant que les sanglots ne redoublent d'intensité , il fut comme électrisé et sorti de la chambre en trombe, le drap simplement noué autour de la taille. Il déboula dans le salon, faisant sursauté YunHo et ChangMin qui s'étaient réunis autour de JaeJoong, toujours en pleure, à genoux les poings joints contre son torse, son corps secoué de violents spasmes et sanglots.  
>Sans réfléchir il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant fermement contre lui.<br>JaeJoong lâcha les petits bouts de porcelaine et entoura ses longs bras fins autour du cou de Yoo cheon, nichant son visage dans le creux de son épaule . Ses larmes froides firent frissonner micky quand elles s'échouèrent sur sa peau encore légèrement chaude  
>ChangMin récolta les bouts de verre pour que personne ne se blesse , ramassant également aux passages les coussins éparpillés aux quatres coins de la pièce .<br>YunHo jeta un regard désolé au couple enlacé et parti en direction de la chambre au bout du couloir, sur d'y trouver le fautif .  
>Il frappa doucement et entra. Il fut surpris de trouver la pièce vide et s'apprêter à rebrousser chemin quand la porte de la penderie s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un Junsu penaud , se triturant les doigts, se balançant de droite à gauche, Yunho compris qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans cette histoire d'ange brisé .<br>Il s'avança vers lui , toussant légèrement pour que le plus jeune le regarde ;  
><em>-Explique moi<em>


End file.
